


Destiny of  The Frost King and The Golden Girl

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [22]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Jötunn Loki, King Loki, King Thor, playground love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What? You thought I would be able to stop writing Loki and Sjöfn? This is an AU of what their lives would have been if the events of Thor never took place. This happens about 5 years after the current Marvel Cinematic Timeline. If you are unfamiliar with my main fic I suggest you read it before this one. Seeing as there are already established character descriptions and relationships that might be confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short.

Loki rubbed his forehead as he looked down at his brother’s new battle plan, which he had been forced in to revising.  He knew this would happen. He should have tried to stop his brother from coming in to power when he had the chance. Thor had become a warmonger once given the throne. When there was any upset in The Nine, Thor made sure to ride in to battle with the full strength of Asgard, gloating like the fool he was.  He had become nothing more then a bully and there was no one to keep him in check. The All-father and All-mother had little power to keep the new King from his brawnish ways.

 

“My lovely.” Loki heard, Sjöfn singsong behind him. Wrapping her arms around him and looking over his shoulder and what he was currently busy with. Her brown curls piled on her head, high dressed in gold and rose. Her usual like palate of light sweet colors.

“He is a fool, it seems I will be spending my days cleaning up after my idiot brother.” Loki uttered, glancing back down at the parchment. Sjöfn shook her head at Loki’s words.

“If it makes you feel any better you are my king.” She smiled before kissing his cheek. Loki turned around to face her. She was a beauty, dark skin, yellow eyes that only one other person in Asgard shared. Loki put down his quill, his eyes landing on her breast that were held high in her boned corset.

“Really, I’m your king?” Loki chuckled, grabbing her by her wrist and yanking her towards him. Sjöfn let out a giggle and bit her lip.

“Of course.” She purred, feeling Loki rub his face in-between her bosoms.

“I hope you do realize that once we are wed I will put a son in you.” He uttered licking he cleavage causing her to let out a broken moan.

“As soon as we are married?” Sjöfn asked running her fingers through his black straight hair.

“Well yes, how funny would it be if you become with child before Sif?” He smiled. “I think we should practice.” He smirked, before raking his teeth along her breasts.

“Oh really?” She tittered feeling him unbuckle the clasps of her corset. There was a sudden knock at his chamber door that caused him to let out an annoyed groan.

“Don’t go any where.” He whispered to her before going to answer the door. “What?” He asked pulling it open his eyes meeting a guards.

“My Lord. The All Father wishes to speak with you.” The guard spoke. Loki rolled his eyes and glanced over his shoulder at Sjöfn who was fingering out her long brown curls and looking as innocent as could be, the way she knew he liked. 

“Right this moment?” He asked looking back to the guard with a raised eyebrow.

“He said it was urgent.”

“Well it’s best not to keep your father waiting.” Sjöfn chimed, looking down at the battle plan that he had been studying. Loki wrinkled his brow when he saw another guard approach his door and utter something to the previous messenger.  

“Actually he has requested you as well, Lady Sjöfn.” The guard spoke up with the new information given to him by his associate.

“What would the All-Father want with me?” She uttered walking towards Loki, he shook his head.

“Fine, let’s go.” Loki said leaving his chambers with Sjöfn at his side.

* * *

 

 

“You know, I have been thinking.” She said looking up as they made their way down the golden halls of the palace. “That maybe after we wed we can go on a small trip.” Sjöfn smiled, grabbing his arm and looking up at him.

 “Oh, and where too?”

“Mmmm. I was thinking maybe…”

“Midgard.” He spoke, cutting her off.

“Ah yes! You would be right.” She grinned.

“For the life of me I have no idea why you adore that realm so much, I find it dull.” Loki argued rolling his eyes slightly.

“Ah, but there we can be all new people, I mean all of the other realms know of you.” She waved her hand. “Loki! Prince of Asgard. But on Earth you are nothing but a myth, a tale from thousands of years ago. If you went to Earth and said that you were Loki the God of Mischief they would think you were insane. But that is the very thing that makes it so amazing, we can run away and be all new people for a few decades and no one recognizes us.” She let out a dreamy sigh. “And there you wouldn’t have to deal with King Thor and all of his wars, and how he’s making you create strategize for him.” Loki chuckled at her words.

“I don’t like Midgard but that sounds rather nice.” He stoked his chin. “Well, I’ll think about it…” Loki stepped in front of her just before they reached the door, running his hand along her waist. “If the only things we do are eat, sleep and…” He leaned doen and kissed her lightly, loving the taste of her sweet lips. “

“Fuck? All day?” She breathed.

“Oh yes, I would ravage you.” Sjöfn giggled at his words, and playfully pushed him away.

 “There will be plenty of time for that, but we really shouldn’t keep Odin waiting.” Sjöfn breathed.

“I guess you’re right.” Loki said to her before pushing the door open to the council room.

It wasn’t just Odin that was there, but Frigga, Thor and Sif all sat at the long metallic table. Sjöfn noticed that they all exchanged glances once the couple entered the room.

“You asked to see us father?” Loki asked taking a seat and looking at Odin, who even though was no longer king still sat the head of the table. He looked at them with his one good eye and nodded slightly, one of his crows landed on his shoulder and cawed. Sjöfn nervously shifted in her seat, not liking the glances that they were all exchanging coupled with the silence that had stilled the room.

“My son, we have something to discuss.”


	2. Chapter 2

The room was heavy and they sat there, the only sound was the cracking noise of the fire. Odin let out a wary sigh and the look he wore made Sjöfn nervous. She glanced over to the new Queen Sif; her eyes didn’t meet her friends only looking down at the table shaking her head.

“What is it?” Loki asked.

“Loki, darling there is something we have to tell you…” Frigga’s calming voice spoke from across the table, wearing a smile that was obviously forced. Thor shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he looked at his brother. His blue eyes trying not to meet Loki’s green ones that wanted answers.

“What is all of the secrecy for? If you all have something to say just say it.” Loki said, obviously growing uncomfortable by the glances and the tense feeling in the room. Odin stood up and paced, walking over to the cracking fire and putting his hands behind his back.

“During the Last Great War, with Jötunheim after Laufey and his army was defeated…” Sjöfn wrinkled her brows at his words, not understanding what Jötunheim had to do with them. “After the battle, in the palace I found a baby.”

“I fail to see what this is all about….” Loki chuckled nervously but no one else in the room shared his expression, all of them looking at the couple with troubled faces.  

“The baby was small, malnourished, dying… Laufey’s son.” The last words causing the snicker to drop off of Loki’s face, as he felt his gut drop to the pit of his stomach. Odin turned and looked at him, seeing the face of horrible realization that he made. Sjöfn turned her head and looked at Loki, his lip quivered and his eyes started to glint with tears. “I raised that boy as my own.” The All-Father uttered.

“Wha?” Loki’s voice broke. Sjöfn didn’t have a reaction at first, trying to process what Odin just said.

“Laufey is dead.” He spoke, “When I said you and Thor were both born to be kings I meant it.”

“No…what are you saying to me?” Loki sputtered getting out to his seat.

“Loki please.” Frigga started to say.

“This is a lie, this has to be a lie.” He uttered in a panic, panting desperately.  Sjöfn still said nothing, rendered speechless with shock. To know that all he was, was simply a lie.

“Brother.” Thor said in an ill attempted to comfort but the title made things even worse.

“No….this simply can not be. I’m a son of Asgard….” He uttered shaking his head.

“Loki do you understand what I’m saying to you? You are King of Jötunheim.” Odin said tone less then understanding of the hurt on Loki’s face. As if he was giving Loki a gift, not that he was ripping his identity away. Loki looked around at all of them, their faces distorted by the tears in his eyes. He backed up shaking his head repeatedly; he couldn’t take the looks they gave him. The only thing he thought to do was run trying to escape what he just learned. Frigga called for him but didn’t stop, fleeing from the room. Sjöfn found that there was simply nothing to say to any of them. She staggered to her feet wiping the tears from her face, and putting one hand on her chest feeling slightly light headed by the shock. She stopped at the door and turned and looked at the four of them for a moment.

“And what do I tell him?” Sjöfn asked her voice shaking. “How can I comfort him when he’s just found out that everything he is…is a lie?” Sjöfn sniffled. Frigga quickly shook her head and wiped tears from her face.

“No, it’s not all a lie. We love him, he is our son.” Frigga stressed to her.

“Tell that to him…” Sjöfn uttered before leaving.

* * *

 

She found him down in the weapons vault, standing at the very end where the Casket of Ancient Winters was kept.

“Loki…” She called for him but he didn’t turn around. Sjöfn slowly walked towards him trying to think of what to say to him. There wasn’t anything she could that would possibly sooth him. He was completely still not acknowledging her at all. Sjöfn reached up and touched his shoulder he quickly turned to face her. Sjöfn controlled the gasp that was threating to leave her mouth when she saw him, blue skin, and red eyes. Seeing him like that cemented the truth. He could see the shock on her beautiful face and she covered her mouth.

“Look at me.” He uttered, tears streaming down his face, he let go of the casket and she saw him slowly turn back in his normal self.

“I’m a-“ He shuddered, trembling like a child. “I’m a fucking monster!” He choked sinking to knees, Sjöfn grabbed him. Both of them crumbling to floor, Sjöfn held on to him as he sobbed on to her chest. He was trying to speak but choking on his words. Sjöfn couldn’t control her emotions, feeling his pain was powerful. She cradled him, as best as she could, crying with him. Loki could hear his brother’s child hood words ringing in his ears…

_“When I’m king I’ll hunt the **monsters** down and slay them all…”_

“My son.” They both heard looking to see Frigga standing on the stairs. Sjöfn helped Loki up on his feet, his mothered approached it was obvious that she had been crying as well. Loki refused to look at her; she reached his hand up to touch his face but he slightly jerked away from her touch.

“Why did you tell me what I was from the beginning?” He asked with bitterness in his voice.

“We never wanted you to feel different, my love.” She said stroking his cheek. Sjöfn watched, even with knowing Loki’s true parentage she still saw Frigga’s true love for him.

“He should have left me to die…why didn’t he? It wasn’t because he felt bad he had slaughtered hundreds of them already why did he take me?” He asked desperate for a true answer. Frigga let out a sigh and shook her head.

“He hoped that one day when the time came you would become king and form an a solid Asgardian Jötun alliance.” She confessed. Loki chewed his lip and looked at her.

“There is the truth, the fact that I’m nothing more then any of this.” He waved his hand making reference to the many items from across the Nine that Odin horded in the vault. “It all makes sense now…why he loved Thor more then me.” He spoke.

“No that’s not true!” Frigga said grabbing his hand. “We love you, Loki.”

“I do not discount your love for me and I never have but you think Odin cares anything of me then mother you are blind.” Loki said before pushing past her and leaving the vault. Frigga sniffed and shook her head.

“I never wanted this…” The All-Mother uttered. “When we got word that Laufey had died I begged Odin not to tell him. I’ve never seen Loki as anything but my son. I don’t want to lose him and I will now regardless….” She sobbed lightly.

“With all do respect my qu-with all do respect All-Mother.” Sjöfn said turning to face her. “Odin has taught Loki to hate what he really is. We learn that they are monsters, beasts from the cold world. That there is nothing to love about them and stand there and tell a boy that he raised as his own that he is the very thing he has been groomed to hate…is a terrible thing…” She said not understanding how one could do that.

“Nothing will be the same.” Frigga uttered as if realizing it for the first time. Frigga took Sjöfn by her hands. “I prayed that you two would find your way to each other when you were children. I had been waiting centuries for him to ask for your hand in marriage.” She wrinkled her brow. “Odin will push for Loki to go and fulfill his role…even though he is no longer king he still holds power.”

“But Thor wouldn’t force Loki to go would he?” Sjöfn asked sounding worried.

“Odin had a truce with Laufey is dead the truce has been broken. It is either Loki becomes king or there is war with Jötunheim.” Sjöfn couldn’t believe what she had just heard. “Do you still love him know that you know what he is?” Frigga had to ask. Sjöfn but back tears and nodded her head.

“When Loki asked to marry him, it wasn’t only a ‘yes’ of he was of Asgard.  I love Loki no matter what Loki is.” She spoke; there was no hit of a lie in her sweet voice. It was pure with a fools honesty.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have a few typos. Will edit tomorrow. It is rather late here.

She hadn’t seen him in two days; she had tried talk to him but had made it very clear that he didn’t want to be seen. Hiding in in his chambers; he knew Odin would force him to go. Casting him out as if he were nothing, it was either that or open war with an unstable, unruly, Jötunheim.

 There was a knock at Sjöfn’s chamber door, and she went to answer it. Seeing that the king had come to pay her a visit.

“My king.” Sjöfn greeted with a slight bow as she opened her door to him. Thor walked in his head held low and he let out a heavy sigh.

“Have you spoken to him?” he asked turning to face her.

“No. He’s locked him self in his chambers he refuses to receive anyone.” She uttered walking to the window that looked out at the star filled night sky. “Did you know?” Sjöfn asked not turning to face him.

“No. I didn’t even know that he was adopted…I always just thought we were…”   He paused and shook his head. “No, we are. He is still my brother.” Thor spoke as he walked towards Sjöfn and put his hands on her narrow shoulders. “As King of Asgard I will fix this.” Sjöfn turned to face him; she looked at her life long friend and knew his rash decisions and knew what he was thinking.

“You would go down to Jötunheim and kill them all...” She asked.

“It seems you know me all too well.” The King smiled warmly although he was talking about the genocide of a whole race. “I would destroy them so he wouldn’t have to go and there wouldn’t the threat of war.” Thor spoke, she was surprised to see the sad look on Sjöfn’s face.

“You would kill his whole race for the sake of saving him? And how do you think that would make him feel?” She asked. Thor swallowed hard and looked back at her.

“It’s not as if he thinks of him self as one of _them_ …”

“It doesn’t matter, he is… Thor…” Sjöfn said as she shook her head. “Loki is of Jötunheim…and if you go and kill of them how would that make him feel? That you, his brother could kill what he is with little regard of life?” Her question gave him pause. “Thor, please.” Sjöfn spoke softly as she her hand on his chest. “Promise me, you won’t do such a thing. If you love him you won’t.” Thor took her small hand and looked at her.

“Lady Sjöfn, you have always been such a kind dove. Your empathy has always amazed me. “ He smiled. “Such a bleeding heart.” Thor spoke.

“I would be a pitiful Goddess of Love if I can’t care about others, especially the one that holds my heart.”

* * *

 

Sjöfn paused at his chamber door, smoothing her hair and straightening her lace white gown. She stood there for a moment before knocking on the golden ornate door. There was no response as she had expected. Sjöfn tried the handle but of course it was locked.

“Loki.” She said. “Loki…I know you can hear me. Open the door, please.” She waited for a few seconds before trying the lock again, and she let out a sigh. “Loki, please. Let me in, I want to see you.” She breathed, resting both palms against the cold metal door. “We don’t have to talk. I just want to see you.”  There was still nothing from the other side. “I’m prepared to stay out here all night until you receive me.” She threated in the impossibly sweet tone that only she could deliver. With those words the door clicked open.  She slowly stepped in, seeing him with his back to the door in front of the fireplace. Sjöfn closed the door behind her; he didn’t acknowledge her at all. Keeping his green eyes on the dancing flames. Sjöfn wrinkled her brow when she noticed the pages of books ripped out, strewn across the floor, and broken glass under her feet. He had torn up what ever he could in a fit of anguish. Broken furniture and splintered wood was all over the place. Sjöfn slowly crept towards him, seeing his black hair a mess and his face red from crying.

“You see me.” He uttered not looking at her.

“Loki…” She breathed.

“Why are you even here?” He asked, his words hit her in the chest.

“What?” She asked stepping closer crushing a shard of glass under her shoe. Loki jumped out of his chair and faced her.

“Are you fucking deaf!? Why did you even bother coming?!” He yelled at her, she went to back away but stopped her self and stood her ground. “To tease me with your body that I’m being forced to bid farewell to your Asgardian flesh that I love so? To make me look at you in all of your perfection and to know that I can’t have you like I planed?” He hissed, balling up his fist in an attempt not to grab her. “Leave.” He ordered.

“No.” She said simply. Loki clinched his jaw and stared at her.

“I don’t want you here.” He spat.

“I’m not leaving you not now or ever.” Sjöfn said taking a step towards him.

“I’m being thrown from Asgard and forced to be the king of a race of monsters that live on a barren world…” He went to say but Sjöfn interrupted. 

“I’m aware.” Loki tightened his lip as he glared at her.

“What? You came for one more night with me? Thinking that would sooth me when it just will things worse.”

“Loki, I’m not saying goodbye to you. I’m coming with you.” Loki took a step back from her and shook his head.

“No.” He hissed turning and walking away from her.

“No?” She questioned following him. “Yes. Loki I’m coming with you and-“ She tried to say only to have Loki whip around.

“I do not want you to go!” He yelled in her face. “Do you know what Jötunheim is!? It-“ His words were cut off by Sjöfn’s lips crushed against his, as she gabbed him by his face and kissed him harshly. Sjöfn was surprised when he pushed her away. He shook his head. “I’m a monster..” Loki breathed closing his eyes. “How are you not revolted by touching me?” He looked at her to see her slowly pulling down the sleeves of her gown. Letting it drop off of her curvy frame and exposing all of her russet brown smooth skin.

“I’m not disgusted.” She spoke stepping toward him. “Let me be your Queen.” She whispered from her lips of honey, she kissed him again. He didn’t push her away this time, dropping his arms to his side; she could taste his sorrow on his lips. Sjöfn pulled away and look at him, seeing the tears trail down his face. She wiped them away and took him by his hand.

“Come, let us sleep.” She said leading him to his bed. She knew she was completely drained mentally and emotionally. Loki agreed, removing his clothing and lying besides her. Sjöfn didn’t speak only watching him close his eyes. She gazed at him adoringly. “You will be a good King, they will sing songs of you, and The Nine will know King Loki. I will see you smile again…” She whispered softly before falling asleep knowing it was one of her last nights in Asgard. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a little short, and might have a few typos.

Snotra refused to listen to Frigga, even thought she was her oldest and dearest friend. She tore down the dawn light golden hallway. Burning with anger at the fact that she had just been told that her only child was to b sent to a cold barren world, not to be punished but to be come queen.

“Snotra!” Frigga called but she ignored her. Pushing open the doors to the throne room and storming in with the force only a mother could have.

“Thor!” The goddess yelled, her voice filling the hall. She didn’t care that the guards by the kings side put their hands on their sword handles at her aggressive approach. Thor motioned for them to stand down. Snotra walked right up to him and put her thing long nailed finger in his face, as if he was not a king and rather a child that she had know his whole life. “You put a stop to this foolish plan!” She ordered. “I will not let you send her away!” Thor saw the tears start to weld in her dark eyes. He let out a sigh and stood to face her.

“Lady Snotra, I have known you my whole life and I fancy you as family.” He said, his calm words only causing her to tighten her already angry expression. “I assume you know everything.” He said glancing over her shoulder to see his mother who slightly nodded at his query.

“Loki is to be king of Jötunheim and the All father requests that he have an Asgardian bride.”

“Then give him a whore off of the street or a servant girl!” She cut, the tears finally over flowing and falling from her eyes. “You can go be his queen for all I care but it should not be her.” Her words completely disrespectful to him, but she didn’t care in that moment.

“Sjöfn wants this.” He said trying to calm her down.

“No!” Snotra screamed. “Sjöfn wants nothing but _him._ ” She hissed cursing the man that held her daughter’s heart. “She would burn for him, she would do anything for him….” She out her head in her hands. “I’m going to lose my one and only because of your boy.” She uttered looking at Frigga. Everyone was silent the throne room heavy. “I’m losing my blood, because of the little beast that Odin through to being home.” Her word stung like acid in to Frigga’s heart, she had never known Snotra to be this cruel. “Odin should have left him and left that little lord die but instead I will lose my child.”

“She’s not being put to death.” Thor said causing her dark eyes to dart up to his face.

“Ah, well then that makes it all better.” She hissed.

“Bring them in I’ve had enough of your ranting we will settle this like adults.” Thor said waving his hands to the guards.

“Don’t bother, no matter what I say to her, no matter what I do I know that she’s a fool. A beautiful sentimental little fool how is blind to the world around her. My love as a mother means nothing compared to the power you have.” Her voice lowered, becoming even more uncomfortable then when she was yelling. “Her head was never meant to bear a crown of ice. But that fact means nothing to you.” She looked up at him. “They could slaughter them as soon they get there…and if they do then their blood would be on your hands and I hope you feel the sickening pain of the guilt every waking moment of your life.” She spoke, Frigga closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. “But if not, if they go and reign I hope that Jötunheim becomes such a force to be reckoned with that you will regret banishing them there.” Snotra spoke coldly, before turning and leaving. Frigga tried to speak to her but she didn’t want to hear anything from anyone.

* * *

The threat of their deaths as soon they got there was a very real one. So much that they needed something to bargain with and there was only one thing that they could. The Casket.

She looked at him as they waked down the rainbow bridge, their footsteps leaving short-lived colored prints in the crystal. He was trying not to cry, feeling too much pride to shed a tear around people that where there to send them off.  The whole royal court walked behind the couple that was hand in hand headed to the Bifrost. Sjöfn touched the necklace that Frigga had charmed for her, it was to keep her warm in the cold. She tightened her bear fur cloak that Frigga had given her having killed the bear herself. The tone was somber, Sjöfn heard a few sniffles behind her and looked to see her mother dressed in black as if she had died. Sjöfn looked back Loki, his jaw clinched he looked nervous, frightened, horrified with what awaited them on the other side.  The precession came to a stop, greeted by her father who stood there with Hǫfuð in his hands. She had been strong not just for her but for her husband to be, when she saw Heimdall standing here his eyes finding the sorrow in her’s she lost her resolve and started to cry. The king led them in to the Observatory but it wasn’t Thor that spoke the parting words but the weak All-Father himself.

“Loki, the day has come for you to claim you’re birth right to the throne of Jötunheim.” His deep voice echoing off of the golden walls. Loki wrinkled his brow and looked down, feeling Sjöfn  squeeze his hand slightly.

“You have grown from the baby that saved and raised as my own in to a man who is cunning and brilliant. I have raised two kings both born of different world but both I love as my own.” Odin said, Loki clinched his teeth at his words. “May you bring about an alliance between Asgard and Jötunheim that last till the end of days.” Odin looked over at Sjöfn who’s golden gaze rippled with tears.

“Lady Sjöfn you are born of greatness as well. The daughter of a Goddess who is known for her wisdom and to the powerful Hemidall who’s gifts defy us all. As Loki’s soon to be wife and queen may you darling girl be his rock and his counsel.” He said, Sjöfn nodded at his words. Sjöfn didn’t want to say goodbye to anyone but had to, both of them turning and facing the people they mostly wouldn’t see for centuries. Her mother grabbed her and held her tightly, sobbing on to her shoulder.

“I hate them for this.” She uttered so only Sjöfn could hear.

“It’s fine mother.” She whispered pulling away from her embrace.  She was surprised when her mother reached out for Loki and hugged him as well.

“Will you take care of her?” She asked.

“To my last dying breath my lady.” He promised his voice shaking. They went do bid farewell to The Warriors Three but given a  tight group embrace. Volstagg didn’t even attempt to hide his tears, sniffling and sobbing. Sjöfn saw Thor and Frigga bidding fare well to Loki she turned to face her father she scurried over to him like a frightened child. Hugging him tightly and sobbing. Heimdall held her with one hand and felt her hick.

“I’m-I’m going to miss you.” She cried.

“I will miss you as well, my child.” He spoke.

“Will you watch?” She asked not wanting to let him go.

“Of course I will….Are you sure you want to do this?” He had to ask to make sure.

“He-he-can’t go alone….he needs me.” Sjöfn said finally pulling away and looking at him.  He smiled sadly at his daughter and wiped her tears.

“You will be a loved queen, there is none that could hate you.” Sjöfn smiled and sniffled. “Your voice is the only one that can open the Bifrost from Jötunheim, remember that.”

“I will.” Loki walked over to her and they took their places in front of the Bifrost entryway. He clinched her hand tightly, they heard the familiar sound of it opening.

“May you both be great.” Odin said and with that they were gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to cut this chapter off here because the next one is going to be LONG AS FUCK. * Lots of world building in that one so....*


	5. Chapter 5

When they landed, Sjöfn instantly felt the snow crutch under her feet. Her breath was stolen from her for a moment. She didn’t anticipate the air being so bitter as she took in a lung full. Her and Loki looked, it was dark unlike Asgard. Not  the golden sky that they had known their whole lives, but a sky of black and blues. Structures seemed to be relics left over before the time of The Last Great War. A harsh wind cut past them, Sjöfn winched as it sliced across her face. Loki looked ahead seeing what appeared to be a palace made of ice, glinting in the distance. He didn’t say anything, just staring off as small flurries of slow fell.

“Loki.” Sjöfn called putting her hand on his shoulder.  He didn’t say anything at first only lowering his head.

“We shouldn’t be here.” He uttered turning around and looking at her.

Sjöfn’s eyes darted across his face, he was broken like a wounded bird. His sorrow put a dull ache in her heart, she hated seeing him like this. She hated that he was hurt, and the people that hurt him were the ones that said they loved him. “I might belong here…” Loki said seeing a tear run down her cheek, and wiping it away with his thumb. “But you don’t…”

“Loki, I ask nothing you. The only thing request is that you respect my decision of coming here and understand the fact that I would never abandon you.” She took him by his hand. “Now,  let the Jötun meet their new king.” Sjöfn spoke. She surprised Loki, there was a strength there that he had never known her to have until now.

* * *

 

There of course was a certain amount of fear that greeted them the closer they got to the palace, they had no idea what they would find. Loki was shocked that they hadn’t been attacked yet. Jötunheim was forbidden under normal circumstances and the Jötun hated anything of Asgard. Odin had a truce with Laufey but now that the Frost King they could have been walking in to anarchy after a whole monarchy had fallen with no heir to take power….except him.

 They walked though the valley of snow and frost, Loki’s eyes caught figures in movement out of the corner of his eyes. Stalking shadows that followed him. He put his hand out in front of Sjöfn stopping her from proceeding she looked up quickly to see that they were now surrounded right before they made it to the palace. Sjöfn grabbed on to Loki’s arm as she looked up at the twenty of so Frost Giants that closed in on them. Their red eyes locked on them,  they seemed more then ready to spill their blood in the now without any second thoughts. Loki stood up straight hiding the fear that pulsed thought him.

“You’ve come all of this way to die.” One of the larger giants said stepping towards them.

“You would murder the heir to the Jötun throne?” Loki asked, exuding the clam charisma that he was known for. The Giants stopped and looked at each other at his words. “I’m Loki, the son Laufey.” He said, there was a roaring silence for moment,  the only sound was the wind cutting through the air. It was broken by the sound of sinkers and then loud mocking laughs.

“You must think we are daft to believe such a thing.” He said his chuckle dying down and his expression taking on insult.  Before they could react he rushed them and grabbed Loki by his neck. Sjöfn gasped and was knocked down in to the snow. He held Loki by he neck but when he touched him, he saw the Asgardian mask fade away and skin of blue and eyes of red show them selves. Purely out of shock he released Loki, the other giants exchanged glances  and there were low mummers littering the cold air around them as the blue on his skin turned back.  “What kind of magic is this?” His attacker asked. Loki chuckled and reached down and helped Sjöfn up.

“I am a Master of Magic but this no trick.” Loki said clearing his throat.

“Laufey only had one son, and that son died at the hands of Odin when he slaughtered our people.” The nameless giant said. 

“That is the son you here.” Sjöfn spoke her voice catching their attention. “Small for a Jötun’s off spring but could as Asgardian…” She added, watching his face as he looked at Loki.  The harder and harder he looked at Loki he saw Laufey in his features. He backed away slightly shaking his head.

“It’s impossible.” He uttered, the group around them started to grow restless.

“It’s a lie!” One of them yelled.

“They can’t prove anything!” Another called.

“Kill them!” A female Jötun voice screeched. Loki let out a laughed and threw his head back.

“Oh and here I was thinking that you wanted the casket back.” He said as soon as it was spoken it went silent once more.

“You lie.” Their attacker said.

“Do I?” Loki asked putting his hands behind his back. “Have The Casket of Ancient Winters in my magical possession as of this moment.” They said nothing only staring at him and gritting their teeth not sure if he full of trickery or not. 

“Give it to us.” He ordered taking a step towards him. Loki let out a snort and shook his head.

“You think I would just hand it over to you? With no guarantee of me and feature wife’s safety?” He asked with smirk that only could deliver in such a moment of uncertainty, yet Sjöfn knew he was still very much afraid. “I have taken the necessary precautions, The Casket only answers to me.” He said, they heard angry noises are let out. “And since it is connected to my magic…” He took a step towards the giant now toe to toe. “If you kill me you lose it forever…”  He whispered his tone threating and serious. He waved his hand and The Casket appeared. There were gasps, as soon as they saw it. He turned to face the crowd, The Casket turning him in to his true self once again. “All you need do is pledge me your king! And I will make  Jötunheim the place that it was, give it back it’s former glory! All you need do is kneel!” He yelled, Sjöfn could not believe her eyes they feel to their knees, these beasts that she had been taught knew nothing but blood shed. They all bowed to him, as the looked upon him and The Casket in his hands with superstitious awe. This was the honor of King who resided over his own realm, this was a man who stood in no ones shadow anymore. Sjöfn got to her knees as well and looked up at him.

“All hail King Loki…” She said, and with that pledge she had given up her honor to the Asgardian Kingdom and to Jötunheim.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a lot of world building for this part.

It had been four long weeks, since she had seen her Loki, her king. For it was the Jötun way for lovers to spent a cycle apart before they could confirm their love in union. Shortly after they had accepted him as their new king Sjöfn was yanked from his side by the women in accordance to Jötun lore, and some ancient laws even the king couldn’t supersede. While with the women Sjöfn was forced to learn the Jötun way, to learn about the customs and beliefs that they never told them about on Asgard. She had been taught as a child that they believed in nothing but bloodshed, wild creatures from the world of pale and ice. But in that month Sjöfn learned their account of the Last Great War, learned their Gods and ways of rites history and folklore. For if she was not taught then how could she been a queen to those she wouldn’t understand? She found them stern yet strangely beautiful, taking their traditions seriously although some of them were odd to her like the fact that they had no official marriage ceremonies but most were not too far off from Asgardian customs. When the end of her exile came, the maidens took her back to the palace crossing the snowy divide. She had been hooded in black, not to be seen by another man other then her husband to be, king.

 

She sat there, on the wolf pelted bed. Even though it was in the palace made of frost and stone the chambers spoke of him. She could feel the magic that he had charmed on the room causing it to be much warmer then the rest of the palace. Sjöfn heard the stone door open; she instantly felt nervousness, quickly getting to her feet. Seeing Loki step in, his Jötun face changing back in to what she was used to. He looked up to see her, her long brown curls braided down her back, her body dressed in a gown of shear white the fabric clinging to her body. Adorned with jagged jewels only found in the darkest caves on Jötunheim.

She went to kneel to him, but before she could he advanced towards her in less then a few steps. Yanking her close and kissing her harshly, crushing his thin lips against her’s. She had only been gone from his side one month but he felt as if it were much longer, he couldn’t stand being alone in this new place.  Even though he had been surrounded by his bloodkind he still longed for her in all of her golden beauty that spoke of Asgard. She wanted to ask him what life as the new king was like but he simply didn’t give her a chance to.

“You’re so warm.” He mussed breaking contact with her lips, not fully realizing how different their body temperatures were until he stayed in his true from for a long period of time. His hands grabbing at her with a sense of longing that was past sexual. Sjöfn took Loki by his hand and lead him to the bed.

“Do you truly wish to marry me?” Sjöfn asked turning to face him. His answer was quick and a matter of fact.

“Of course.” She smiled before pushing him down on the mattress. He was surprised by her behavior that seemed so much more forthright although she still spoke in her airy tone of sweetness. “Then….” Sjöfn dropped her gown to the stone floor. “I belong to Jötunheim.” She spoke only to have Loki yank her by her arm and pulling her on to the bed. He got on top of her and pinned her down by her wrists.

“You do not belong to Jötunheim.” Loki said his voice deep and low as he stared in to her eyes. “You will be mine.” He licked the crook of her neck smelling her and wondering how she stull smelt of blossoms although none in the harsh weather.

“Oh Loki, you know that I have been yours for centuries already. Now you have to prove that you’re mine.” She said with a playful smirk.

“Is that a challenge?” Loki asked, for the first time since they had arrived he smiled.

“What do you think, _King_ Loki?” she quipped. Loki deviously grinned before slipping his fingers in between her round thighs. Feeling the wetness that was ready there.

“My, my ,my… all ready wet and waiting for me.” He breathed

Sjöfn bit her lip reaching out for him and yanking on the laces of his trousers.  She hadn’t touched herself since she left on her exile, wanting to save it all for him. Loki’s clothing disappeared in to a wash of gold and green haze; she felt his hard cock up push up against her. Loki went to push himself inside of her only to her voice.

“I want the real you.” She said looking up at him.

“Sjöfn-I-“ He started to say, he was still very uncomfortable and self-conscious about how he really looked wanting to hide behind his magic when he was with her.

“No, fuck me as the real you.” She panted. “Not behind the Asgardian mask you’ve worn too long.” Loki lowered his brow and reluctantly agreed, closing his eyes and the pale color melting away and under was blue. She had never seen him naked in the form and she found it odd that she still found him still so beautiful. They didn’t speak, they didn’t need to Sjöfn felt Loki thrust in to her; she let outa gasp at how cold he was. Loki gritted his teeth at her warmth, their different body temperatures causing a burning yet pleasurable feeling. His hips began to thrust, each time the chill of his flesh tingling inside of her.

“Deeper…” Sjöfn gasped, putting her hand on his back. He growled and fucked her harder the sounds of their bodies coming together filled the air.

“Is this what you want?” He asked behind clinched teeth. Loving the feeling of her hot pussy on his cock.

“Yes!” Sjöfn yelped. Loki maneuvered her legs so they were on his shoulders.

“Deep enough for you?” He moaned before nipping at her neck. Sjöfn couldn’t even form words her mouth her full lips trembling struggling to speak. The only sound she could muster were moans and pants of pleasure.

“Ahhh!” She choked out; Loki clinched his jaw feeling his cock tense up inside of her. He groaned and threw his head back, spilling his icy seed deep in to her. Loki gasped for his breath and rested his forehead against her’s and gazed at her.

“How does it feel to be the Queen of Jötunheim?” He asked with a smirk.

“Good but it feels even better to finally be your wife.” She whispered sweetly.

* * *

 

Centuries were nothing to Jötun and Asgardians; six had passed since Loki was named King of Jötunheim and Sjöfn was queen by his side. In those three centuries Loki had far surpassed whatever plans The All-Father had for him. Far from being the less loved son of Odin, and the abandoned prince, Loki had become pride of Jötunheim. Using his cunning knowledge to bring the once dormant frozen world back to it’s glory. No longer a battered world still suffering the effects of an ancient war, with the return of the Casket and the political leadership of King Loki Jötunheim was born a new. New grand towers of metal, stone and ice stood scraping the blue sky, all relics of King Laufey’s reign had been destroyed, statues baring his likeness were defaced. The old king would forever be known as the one that lead Jötunheim to ruin and his son had become the deliverer that saved it and it’s people from a slow genocide.

There had been a massive cultural shift with the exchange of power. Loki’s intelligence and love for arts seemed to reverberate through out the kingdom wishing to fill them selves with wisdom as to become more like their king. Small Jötun children were no longer abandoned and left to die in the froze wastelands but rather cared for in the hopes that one day they could bring glory much like their leader who had been abandoned himself.

But Loki wasn’t the only one that was adored by the Jötun people. Sjöfn had been dubbed the “Golden Queen.” Women sung songs of her beauty and fertility having bared five Jötun children her first being a healthy heir to the throne.  Even though she was revered for her feminine qualities she was also known for her fierceness being just as feared and respected as King. Having a throne of her own by his side, being his right hand and final council. Poems and hymens of their love were written, their relationship being the goal for most young Jötun lovers. Seeing that after almost a millennia together they still pined and crowed for each other as if they had tasted each other for the first time.  

The God Of Mischief and The Goddess of Love had created a Jötun Renaissance but there was always one realm that Loki feared would destroy it…Asgard. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a short chapter.

 Loki looked over at his wife who sat at his right side on her own throne. The smiled slightly at the fact that the three hundred years had barely changed her, she was still as beautiful as she had always been. Her curly brown hair braided back and decorated with jewels, not one wrinkle blemished her smooth dark skin. But the naivety she once possessed had faded since coming to Jötunheim, she had become strong yet still loving.  

 Sjöfn looked down at the baby that she cradled in her arms as the infant suckled at her breast.

“She never stops eating does she?” Loki said with a chuckle. The baby girl released her mother’s nipple and let out coo and closed her red eyes set on a face of brown skin with undertones of blue.

“Eat and sleep, she has to be our laziest.” Sjöfn smiled and glanced up at her husband. Loki had changed; he no longer loathed himself but stood with pride now. She couldn’t remember the last time she had seen him wear his Asgardian mask, keeping his true from. Other then not using his shape shifting magic physically there was a strength about him that had only bloomed after he became king. Using his hurt and sorrow and changing it in to influence. He wore a golden crown with horns rising from the front, and his sable hair had grown past his shoulders, hanging beautifully like night.  Loki and Sjöfn had become known for their love of animal pelts, while Sjöfn wore her animal furs for extra warmth in the weather that only sometimes was slightly uncomfortable. Loki dressed himself in the skins and furs of some of the fiercest creatures Jötunheim had to offer as a sign of power and bravery.

“How about you have the handmaiden take our lovely little Ebba to her crib? Because I’m fairly certain I can not stand another moment with out being inside of you.” Loki smirked before snapping his fingers motioning towards the giantess, Fenja who was the queen’s lady in waiting. She took the baby from her mother without question, smiling sweetly at the halfling infant.

“Ah, and Fenja, can you please try to hunt down the rest of our brood. I haven’t seen most of them all day.” Sjöfn requested before Loki got up and pulled her out of her set.

“Yes my queen. Well, last time I saw Lord Stian he was headed to the kitchens.” She said noticing the look on the queen’s face and Loki’s laugh.

“Ah, yes he does love the servant girls.” Loki chuckled grabbing a hand full of Sjöfn’s backside causing her to jump and let out a surprised squeak.

“He takes after his father a little bit too much I do believe.” Sjöfn smiled. Loki shook his head a smirked widely as they walked out of the throne room.

“There is no such thing my, dear. Now about we stay in our chambers until supper?” Loki said in that low growly voice that she loved. “And do nothing but fuck, how does that sound my lady?” He asked gripping her ass even tighter as they made their way down the blue-lit hall.

“If you don’t watch it, you’ll end up putting another child in me.”

“By the way we get on I’m surprised we don’t have way more.” Loki snickered before cornering her against a wall. “On second thought I don’t think I can wait.” He breathed burying his face in the curve of her neck, running his cold lips along her warm flesh that he adored. Their passion hadn’t diminished with time, only growing stronger. They still had a yearning for each other’s touch that seemed to defy the ages. Sjöfn bit her lip and glanced down the hall not wanting any one stumble upon them. Loki’s hands worked at her golden belt allowing it to clank to the stone floor. Her dress dropped open exposing her swollen breasts; Loki took them in his hands and kneaded them gently before leaning over and licking her nipple, pinching the other.

“Ah! Loki…” She said biting back a moan. “You’re going to make me leak…” Sjöfn said her face growing hot from slight embarrassment glancing down the hall again.  But Loki ignored her, letting out a small devious chuckle before sucking on her pert nipple. Loki let out a satisfied moan at the sweet taste that filled his mouth he pulled away and licked his lips clean.

“I swear how is it possible that you taste this good?” He growled pressing his erection against her. Sjöfn bit her lip and wiggled her hips, scooping up a drop of the milk off of her breasts and tasting it with a fake innocent expression on her face.

“Mmm…I got something else that tastes good.” Sjöfn smiled.

“Ooo. Tell me more.” He crooned.

“Well my King…it’s warm…” She spoke slowly just above a whisper. “It’s wet…” Loki palmed at his erection through his trousers.  “But….” Sjöfn slightly scooted over. “You have to catch me first!” Sjöfn laughed slipping away from him and going to take off down the stone corridor but she didn’t get far. Loki grabbed her from behind, causing to her out a loud titter that filled the hall with almost juvenile delight. Her gown still open, body exposed and she made no attempted to cover herself taken over by giggles as she felt Loki’s cool breath in her ear.

“I’m going to gobble you up.” He whispered, causing her to let out a snort. Loki snickered at the sound she made. “What are you? A little piggy?” He asked with a grin, slipping one of hands lower to feel in-between her legs. Her laughter died down once he slipped is fingers inside, drawing and moan from her. Sjöfn looked out towards the windows that faced the high mountains and buildings made from steel and stone that touched the dark blue sky above. He plunged his fingers in deeper almost causing her to buckle due to the pleasure his digits could conjure. She went to inhale sharply but stopped when she saw something in the distance, from the sky.

“Loki…” She said her tone causing him to look up, they both stared for a moment wanting to make sure it was they very thing they hadn’t seen since arriving in Jötunheim. “That the…”

“Bifrost.” Loki uttered against her and pulled his fingers from inside of her, licking them clean from instinct and second nature. “Damn it.” He grumbled before waving his hand and putting himself in his armor he flicked it hand again causing a wash of green magic to dance around Sjöfn and formed her in her very ornate ceremonial garb. Sjöfn sighed at the wright of the clear crystal crown on her head. “Now my Queen shall we go see what Asgard wants from us?” He asked with a stern serious expression of king as him and his lady marched down the hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to cut it off there because the next one is going to be pretty fucking long. Also Stian Lokison was the son that Sjöfn miscarried in the canon complaint storyline.
> 
> P.S Worry about that whole tit sucking thing, lol I just fee that is a very Loki thing to do haha


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: You may have noticed that I went back and made a slight edit to the time-line. It has been 600 years since Loki and Sjöfn have started their rule in Jötunheim.

Loki and Sjöfn didn’t know nor whom they would find beyond their palace wall made of ice. Past the towering statue erected of them paying homage to their place a royalty and the honor they had resorted to Jötunheim. Loki’s stature stood on the ruins of stone that had been of Laufey, crushing his own father’s reign under his feet. He was depicted in his Jotunn form holding the Casket of Ancient Winters. Sjöfn’s stood on the opposite side, one arm held a bundle symbolic of her fertility while her other hand gripped a spear pointed outward. Beyond the palace was a long steel road that was guarded night and day the royal fortress was in isolation for the most part, but Jötunheim was thriving threating to outshine Asgard’s greatness. Before Odin had taken the casket Jötunheim was one of the most technology-advanced realms in all of the nine, and with it returned so did their status.

 The Jotunn welcoming for the Asgardians that had just landed unannounced was less then warm. Sjöfn and Loki had rode out on their horses as well as their oldest, Stian who they had told to say behind with his brother and sisters but he didn’t listen. He was an arrogant boy, tall, handsome with his fathers strong nose, mothers eyes and Jotunn blue skinned. He was barely more then a juvenile but he was willing to prove his worth to his father and make his mother proud. He was the beloved handsome prince that Jotunn maidens daydreamed of. With the three members of the royal family twenty of their palace guards who joined then just incase. They rode out just past the Steel Road to find the ten or so Asgardian guards who looked suddenly nervous at their thunderous approach.

“What is the meaning of this? Why has Thor send you?” Loki asked looking down at them with a Kings smugness that he had earned.

“King Loki, we have come with news.” One of them spoke it was clear that he was the messenger and the others were there to protect him for his safe passage though the harsh Jotunn landscape.

“Well?” Loki inquired rising his eyebrow.  There was a heavy pause before the messenger spoke.

“The All-Father is dying.” He said, Sjöfn quickly looked over at her husband whose face didn’t change in the slightest at the words.

“And?” He asked coldly. The messenger swallowed hard, as Loki’s red eyes stared through him.

“King Thor is requesting you and your family in this time of need.” The Messenger stammered.

“My love, this is the time to say your goodbyes.” Sjöfn said besides him knowing the look on his face. He never forgave Odin for the lie he let him believe his whole life.

“And what if I have nothing to say to him as he dies?” He asked not looking at her, his eyes still drilling though the messenger.

“You call yourself Loki Friggason, so be there for her.” Sjöfn spoke, causing him to finally glance over to his wife.  Loki let out a sigh and searched her face, he knew she was right.

“Fine. Tell your king we will arrive tomorrow.” Loki uttered bitterly.

“Yes, I will do that. Ah Queen Sjöfn…” He called drawing her attention. “Your father said to call for him when you are ready to go.” He spoke as if she didn’t already know that fact. Her voice alone was the single thing that could open The Bifrost from Jötunheim.

“Yes, of course.” She smiled. “But messenger if you would be so kind to tell King Thor that we will not be traveling alone, I plan on bring my hand maidens with me as well as our children’s tutor.” Stian let out an audible groan as his mother’s last words. “So tell King Thor to prepare large beds.”

* * *

 

Sjöfn looked over at her husband as they laid in their bed that night after receiving word from Asgard about the All-Father’s impending death. Loki’s eyes were fixed on the ceiling above them, his black silky hair lying messy upon the pillow.

“What is it, my love?” She asked sweetly.

“I don’t like the idea of going there…” Loki said, still not looking at her.

“You’ve always feared Asgard.” Sjöfn spoke, their old home was the only threat they faced in all of the known universe. They only one that could destroy their frozen paradise and ruin them for good.

“I fear no one.” Loki snapped tuning his head to his wife, she knew him all too well. Every hope and every fear she knew with detail and was the only that did. Sjöfn gazed back at him, before touching his face, running her fingertips along his jaw line. Loki’s hand suddenly came up and gripped her hand. “I fear no one. You understand that, my darling?” He growled, she knew he hated his weakness and fears being pointed out, as if leaving them unspoken would some how kill them. He watched her bite her lip from his grasp. “People fear me.” He hissed.

“I don’t fear you.” She breathed, slightly wiggling her hips. Loki snarled at her words, releasing her hand only to grab her by her neck and pin her to the bed. He used his other hand to rip her shear bed gown from her body. Sjöfn bucked her hips, feeling his cock ready stiffen and slide against her thigh.

“I’ll put the fear of Hel in you, woman.” He growled, squeezing slightly tighter on her neck. Sjöfn’s eyes rolled in the back of her head and she reached between her legs and rubbed her clit.

“Ughhh…” She moaned slightly before he released her and she panted for air. Loki was about to speak when she reached up and yanked him by his hair and kissed him roughly. She nipped at his thin lips drawing pleased groans from the back of his throat. She suddenly wrapped her legs around him and flipped him over. She chuckled in to his mouth as she bit his lip one last time before licking his neck. Sjöfn grinded her hips on him, he hissed feeling the warmth between her thighs. She ran her hands down his bare chest, feeling the raised lines on his Jotunn skin. Loki’s hands came up, gripping her by her hips roughly and slamming in to her.  Sjöfn yelped in surprise and threw her head back; Loki sat up and readjusted his position, keeping himself still buried deep inside of her. He scooted back where his back was against the ornate headboard. He held her in place as he trusted up in to her over and over.

“Ah!” She cried arching her back, holding on to his forearms for stability. Loki licked at her nipple that brushed against his face, before wrapping his lips around the pepped bud. “Ahh…yess.” Loki let out a groan, her warm pussy causing his cold cock to tingle with a burning delight. He pulled his lips away from her nipple, raking his teeth along the top of her breast and biting just hard enough to cause her to cry out.  Loki pulled his lips away from her and licked the double crescent indents.

“Choke me.” He panted.

“Wh-what?”  Sjöfn asked, lost in how good he was making her cunt feel.

“Choke me.” He said again. She reached her hand up and did as he requested. “Harder, darling.” He whispered, she applied more pressure. Loki’s breath hitched as he felt himself grow closer, still slamming in to her, but his strokes now were choppy and frantic. His mouth dropped open, salvia dripping from his lips.

“F-f-fuck.” Sjöfn swore, her grip on his neck loosening slightly as she lost herself to her orgasm, clinching around him tightly causing him to fall apart as well. He didn’t moan only inhaling desperately in euphoria brought on by the lack of oxygen and how good her tight wetness felt around his cock that was pulsing inside of her and spilling it’s seed. Sjöfn’s hand dropped from his neck and he tried to catch his breath. She let out a pleased sigh and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

”You have yet to put “the fear of Hel” in me.” Sjöfn laughed against his shoulder, raising her hips slightly and pulling him out of her. Loki groaned, missing the warmth almost instantly.

“Oh, who said I was done with you? Talking back to your king…tisk tisk tisk. I should punish your ass.” He said cocking his hand back and whacking her rear end. Sjöfn let out an excited giggle but there was suddenly a knock at the chamber door causing both of them to stop laughing and look over. It was far too late for any member of court to have business with them. Loki let out a sigh and shook his head waving his hand lazily conjuring sleeping garments to appear on them both. Sjöfn got up and grabbed her robe from a chair and put it on and headed to the door. It wasn’t a surprise to her or him to see two little figures, who should have long been in bed standing in the hall.

“You both should be in bed, you know we have to get up early tomorrow.” Sjöfn said looking down at their two children, Ymri the third born and the wild child. Neither of them understood where he got it from, but little Ymri simply refused to wear shoes and his hair was always a mess of black curls that snapped every comb that was ran though it. There was nothing of Loki in Ymri besides his raven hair. It was surprising how much he looked like his grandfather more then anyone. Next to him stood his little sister Rona, who out of all of the children was the whiniest, she was used to being the baby and being spoiled by her father. Rona was a stout girl to be half Jotunn. She had blue skin that seemed slight grey by the undertones of brown, she had her mother’s hair and eyes but her father’s jaw.

“We know!” Rona squeaked.

“We can’t sleep, we’re too excited!” Ymri said. “Can we sleep with you and papa?” Sjöfn let out a sigh and nodded her head, the both of the little ones pitter-pattered in to their chambers ad hopped on the large bed with their father. Sjöfn turned and watched him laugh with his children.

“Papa, can you us tell about Asgard?” Rona asked.

Darlings, we must rest.” Sjöfn said getting in to bed, both children happily snuggled in-between their parents.

“But one story, please!” Ymri begged. “Pleaseeeee” Loki glanced over at his wife she signed and nodded.

“One story, and the bed for all of us


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sjöfn’s son Ymri is not the same as the Ymir who is in the mythos. The names are just very close, I didn’t want any confusion.

Thrívaldi, the appointed Chief of the Crown was to make all high decisions while the royal family was away from the realm. Even though they hadn’t left their world since they stared their rule.They had a very solid government and court structure that was fashioned after Asgard’s own imperial system. The counsel could make all decisions for the good of the realm while they were away, all but one. War could not be declared with out the signatures of the king and queen, a fundamental difference between the new Jotunn rule and Asgard.

“Father, why didn’t we just ride our horses?” A voice said be side Loki, he glanced over at his second born Liv.  She was a painfully beautiful girl who was the female equivalent of her father as she inherited his features she also was gifted with his magic. Unlike her older brother who only had light magic, Liv was a shape shifter who rarely was seen in her Jotunn face. Out of all of the children she was the most Asgardian, because of her ability to change her appearance at will. She kept a face of tan skin, her mothers golden eyes and bone straight brown hair. Much as Sjöfn had been in her youth Liv was sought after by many suitors who chased her, but Liv was far less interested in the likes of men.

“Darling a little walking doesn’t hurt, you know.” He said to her, as she let out a huff as they made their way along the Steel Road with the two members of their court and the guards that carried their luggage.

“Why couldn’t we just, open the bridge out side the gates of the palace?” Stian asked with a huff.

“Because we are going to where me and your father landed here.” Sjöfn said glancing her shoulder at her children. Loki looked at his wife and shook his head. “I hope Ebba will be fine with out me.” She mumbled, having to leave the new born behind because she was far to young to make the trip up The Bifrost.

“I’m sure she will be fine.” Loki smiled. Both of them suddenly stopped at what seemed like a usual spot in the snow.

“Why did we stop?” Ymri asked.

“Because we’re here.” Loki spoke waving his hand causing the snow to blow away from the rocky ground underneath, exposing the scorch mark left behind six hundred years ago.

“How did you remember the exact spot?” Stian blinked; there was not discernable landmark that marked the spot that he could see.

“Some things you don’t forget.” His mother said, her voice hinted at a long lost sadness that his father’s expression also showed. As quickly as the looks came upon their faces they were gone quickly hiding the hurt in front of their children. Loki motioned to the guards that carried their belongings for the tip; they sat the trunks down inside of the burnt making.

“Tie them all together please.” Sjöfn noted to the guards knowing full well that things could get thrown though The Bifrost. They secured the chests and leather trunks together with rope.

“Ready to do the honors?” Loki asked.

“Right.” She uttered, suddenly nervous to be going back, she looked up to the sky. “Father, can you please open The Bifrost for us?” In a normal tone of voice. All of their children exchanged glances.

“Don’t you have to yell it something?” Rona asked peeking behind Liv.

“No, he heard me.” His mother said with a small smile. Suddenly they all saw the bright vivid beam of light shine down right in front of them. The children all gasped at the sight of it.

“Wow!” Liv said amazed at the speed at which the luggage disappeared inside of the light.

“Okay, now. Hold hands all of you.” Sjöfn said turning to her children and members of her court.. They all looked nervous, it was understandable seeing as they had never traveled by Bifrost.

“Is this going to hurt?” Stian asked glancing over at his parents.

“No of course not.” Loki said to his son.

“We’ll it might feel a little strange.” Sjöfn said shrugging her shoulders. She felt Loki grab her by her waist and pull her close to him. Loki smiled as he looked at his wife.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve done this.” He uttered.

“It has.” His queen said, he could tell she was nervous about returning ‘home’. “Follow right behind us.” Sjöfn said to her children before they both stepped towards the light and were pulled in. the trip up seemed to be a lot faster then they had remembered it being, much shorter then their trip down six hundred years ago. The king and queen came thought first on the other side, not losing their balance, but their children weren’t as graceful. The four of them staggering from the sudden stop.

“Oh my gods! That was! Amazing!” Ymri clapped spinning on his heel and toppling over to the golden floor of the observatory. Sjöfn glanced up to see Heimdall, he looked older then she remembered, grey hairs peppering his once fully black coarse beard. He looked back at his daughter; she wasn’t the same woman that Odin hand sent down to the world of Ice and Snow. She stood there, as a queen not a young scared maiden.

“Father!” Sjöfn yelped running up the stairs and hugging him tightly. “I’ve missed you so!”

“I’ve missed you too my child.” Heimdall whispered. Sjöfn sniffled and tried to hold back her tears; if it was one thing she missed in all of Asgard it was her parents. She pulled away from him and whipped her eyes. Heimdall looked over to her husband. “King Loki.” He said.

“Heimdall.” Loki greeted respectfully.

“Children come here. Met your grandfather.” Sjöfn said gathering her brood. Heimdall looked down at the children he already knew but never met, he had watched them grow up from words away. Just as they were greeting their grandfather they all heard horns and a procession guards heading down the bridge.

“King Loki and Queen Sjöfn we are here to welcome you to Asgard.” The head banner men announced. “On the order of King Thor and Queen Sif we are to escort you and yours to the palace.” Sjöfn turned to look back at her father wishing she would have had more time to visit with him.

“It’s fine, there is a feast tonight. You don’t want to keep the king waiting.” Heimdall spoke before giving her a kiss on the cheek. “You’re mother will be there, so see her.” She nodded and looked over at her husband.

“Come, let us see the king.” Loki said, his tone wasn’t warm but rather cold and indifferent to seeing ‘bother’ for the first time in six hundred years.

* * *

 

Asgard hadn’t changed unlike the New Jotunheim that was barely recognizable as the frozen rock it had been.

“It’s so hot here.” Rona squeaked fanning herself off as they made their way across the rainbow bridge.

“It’s so bright! How you both stand to grow up here?” Liv asked shielding her eyes from the bright light of the warm stars.

“I loved the warmth.” Sjöfn said simply before sheading her heavy fur and handing it off to her handmaiden. Loki glanced over at her, he hadn’t seen her bathed in starlight in centuries, and he had almost forgotten that she had a glow to her. He felt a small ping of guilt in his heart, for his Sjöfn wasn’t built for the snow and dark. She was the ‘Golden Girl’ but her title could not be appreciated in the cold blue of Jotunheim.

 

Loki looked up right before the gates of the palace seeing two known figures standing there waiting for them. Their mother’s stood waiting to greet them. Frigga’s face light up when she saw him, even though he wore his true Jotunn face she still knew it was her son.

“Loki!” The All-mother said out stretching her arms and pulling him in to a tight embrace. “My son…” She uttered against him he felt her tremble.

“Mother…why do you cry?” Loki asked looking at her face. She wore worry, and lack of sleep. Her reign as Queen of Asgard was over but she didn’t seem well rested. Her once blond hair had changed to grey, even still she was beautiful.

“I’m happy you are here” She uttered tears falling down her face. Snotra’s looked over at her child and smiled.

“Look at you.” She uttered taking her daughter by her hand. “You truly are a queen.” Snontra stared at Sjöfn for a moment. “I did well.”

“You did, mama.” Sjöfn said hugging her mother.

“I have so many grandchildren.” Frigga smiled, looking at them. “They are all so beautiful.”

“Well of course they are.” Snontra smiled. The children politely bowed to their elders.

“Right, we’ll take the children and get them all settled. Thor and Sif and waiting in the throne room.” Frigga said.

“But mama! I wanna met the king!” Ymri protested.

“Yeah papa! This isn’t fair!” Rona pouted tugging on Loki’s pants.

“You all will, but for now let your grandmothers get you settled in your rooms.” Loki said looking down at his younger children. Frigga smiled as she watched how he was, it was obvious he was a loving father.

“But!” Rona went to say but Sjöfn put her finger to her lips.

“You heard your father, you listen to him and do what he says.” She said sounding rather stern. “Now go we will see you later.” The queen ordered. They did as they were told and went with their grandmothers. Loki turned to the banner men and pulled of his fur.

“I think me and my queen can find our way to the throne room.” He started. The guards looked at each other and one went to speak.

“We’ve got it.” Sjöfn made clear, it was a bit over kill.

“Yes my royals.” They said leaving Loki and Sjöfn to enter the palace alone. Loki glanced over at his wife to see her looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

“What kind of king doesn’t come to great his own guests?” Sjöfn uttered, causing Loki to chuckle.

“The mighty egotistical Thor that is who.” Loki chuckled as they headed down the hall. “Lets see if he has grown in intellect in the last few hundred years.” He uttered.


	10. Chapter 10

The doors to the throne room opened slowly, the ominous sound that they would never forget. Loki grabbed his queen’s hand tightly and pulled her closer.

“It’s fine my love.” Sjöfn whispered as the ever the same throne came in to view. Thor sat up on his golden throne when he saw them, he expected to see his brother milky skinned, and greened eyed but there was a collected gasp from the members of court when they saw the once Prince of Asgard. They hadn’t expected him to wear a Jötun face. Thor looked the same only change was that mane of gold was longer as well as his heavy beard, Sif stood by his side her hand on his shoulder but she sat on no throne of her own.

“King Thor, I present to you the King and Queen of Jötunheim” One of the guards announced. Thor stood up and smiled he didn’t speak only clinching Gungnir and running down the throne stairs.

“Loki!” He smiled grabbing the Jötun king in to a tight embrace.

“It is good to see you Thor.” Loki smiled, he had remembered the mighty Thor being taller but now new they seemed to stand the same height as he did. Loki realized it wasn't a thing of physicality but rather that he didn’t live in shade of Thor greatness any longer. 

Thor pulled away and looked at him, his features were the same of his little brother but he had changed and it wasn’t only due to his blue skin and red eyes. It was in his aura there was a confidence that he didm' have before.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Loki nodded; Sjöfn realized that her husband’s reaction to Thor was much more formal then how Thor greeted him. Not like political equals but still as an older brother seeing his younger sibling for the first time in years. Sif walked down the throne stairs to greet them as well, she like most others hadn’t aged for the most part, but Sjöfn could see that there was something missing in her, she appeared almost bored.

“And you are looking as beautiful as always, Sjöfn.” Thor said taking her hand and kissing it.

“Thank you, Thor. And you have the best beard in all of The Nine.” She chuckled.

“Well you are right about that.” He laughed. Sjöfn turned to Sif and hugged her tightly.

“I’ve missed you so my friend.” Sif whispered.

“The stars know I have missed you as well.”

“My love, how about you and Sjöfn go and catch up. I’m sure you have lots to talk about. While me and Loki discuss things.” Thor said putting his hand on Sif’s shoulders. Loki and Sjöfn both noticed that Sif rolled her eyes at her husband before nodding in agreeance.

“Come..”Sif said locking arms with Sjöfn. “Let us go power our noses…” She uttered sarcastically before they left the hall.

* * *

 

The two queens walked down the golden halls, Sjöfn looked up and smiled everything was the same as it used to be.

“So, how is the cold?” Sif asked. Sjöfn looked at her and chuckled.

“I don’t feel it, the pendent that Frigga gave me as a parting gift keeps me warm.” She said point at the jewel she wore in the center of her corset. “But I miss the light, it is very dark there.” They continued down the hall little ways more. “What about you?” Sif rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“For lack of a better word being Queen of Asgard is rather dull.” She shrugged her shoulders. “My opinions have little to no political weight and I’m not allowed to ride in to battle any longer.”

“Well don’t feel too bad, I do not fight either I have my children to think of.” Sjöfn spoke as they made their way out on to one of the many balconies. 

“Yes, how many do you have now, four?” Sjöfn chuckled and shook her head looking out to the gardens below.

“Five, we just had another.”

“Five?! Goodness that is a lot of wee ones, I can not wait to met them.” Queen Sif said standing next to her friend.

“Well we had to leave our new born, behind.” Sjöfn looked down and nervously fidgeted with the fabric of her blue gown. “My dear Ebba, I hope she will be okay while we are gone.” She shook her head and glanced.

“Me and Thor aren’t blessed with that many children. We only have one, or daughter, Vigdis.” Sif spoke, Sjöfn could tell there was bitterness with the subject. “You know how men are when comes to sons.”

“Well there is lots of time for more. Me and Loki just mess around too me. “Sjöfn laughed pulling her enchanted crown of ice and steel off and setting it on the ledge of the balcony.

“I’m glad to see your marriage is well.” Sif chuckled. “You two have always been like teenagers, always happy.” The smile on Sif’s face slowly faded when she saw the look on Sjöfn’s face at her words.

“It hasn’t always been happy for us…” She whispered rubbing her arm. Sif blinked interested in what she meant. “When we first got there, we were almost killed the only thing that kept us alive was The Casket…It took Loki a long time to get over that his whole life was a lie.” Her eyes shifted back to the gardens, “He was so angry back then…he hated himself and I was the only one that saw that sorrowful side of him.” Sif listened and watched her friend’s far off expression. “The Jötun didn’t respect me at first…until…”

“Until..?” Sif asked raising her eyebrow. Sjöfn looked down and snickered.

“There was this Jötun, Øpir. He was Laufey’s general…” She started running her finger along the golden railing.  “Some people have a hard time when they realize that their old government is no longer valid, the idea of something new is frightening I understand that fact but this particular man had decided to have talks about assassinating Loki. Such words got back to me and it was my duty to it to my kings attention....”

* * *

 

_The doors to the throne room opened and_ _Sjöfn walked in, behind her two guards dragging in one of high-ranking. Loki sat up on his throne and wondered what this was all about._

_“My king, I have reason to suspect that this man…” The guards pushed_ _Øpir forward and forced him to his knees. “Has been conspiring to assassinate you.” The court gasped at the accusation that queen had brought. Loki tensed his blue lips and raised his eyebrow._

_“And how do you know this, my love?” Loki asked, already believing her lying wasn’t in_ _Sjöfn’s nature she had nothing to gain by telling false stories of a general._

_“He had slept with my handmaiden, and foolishly let his plan slip.” The queen spoke. Loki raised his hand and motioned for her handmaiden to step forth from the crowd of court members, Fenja emerged and bowed._

_“Is this true?” Loki asked the maiden._

_“Yes, my lord.”_

_“And what was said?” Fenja swallowed hard before speaking._

_“He said, that you were unfit to rule.” She uttered not looking in his eyes. “He said that real J_ _ötun should rule, not an…” She paused and glanced over to_ _Sjöfn who nodded for her to continue.  “Not an **imp.** ”  There were another series of gasps that filled the stone and ice hall. _

_“You stupid bitch!”_ _Øpir hissed._

_“You will watch your language in front of the queen.” Loki spoke rising out of his chair._

_“I will not, she is no queen of mine!” Øpir yelled trying to stand but the guards kept him down on the floor. “Just as you are no king, I will not swear fidelity to you! A king that needs his Asgardian whore to-“_

_“Enough!” Loki yelled, his voice cutting cross the hall. Loki walked down the stone steps from his throne and pulled his dagger out. “How dare you? Speak to her as such. A Whore?” Loki paced back and forth. “You plan to kill me, you insult me and you heave the nerve to come in front of me and insult my queen?” There was a roaring silence; displays of strength were one thing that the_ _J_ _ötun respected. Loki fixed his eyes on the trader. “Open his mouth.” He ordered of the guards. They did as they were told, and pried_ _Øpir’s jaws open he mummed and tried to struggle away but it was useless. Loki tightened his lip before reaching in to Øpir’s mouth and yanking out his tongue. “You’re plan to kill me would have failed you fool, for you are not a master of magic such as me. To be honest I laugh at that but you will know your place…and I will make an example of you.” Loki announced, before brining the blade down on Øpir’s tonged severing it completely, the bit of muscle fell to the stone floor with a wet slush. There was nothing but the anodizing cries coming from the trader, blood filling his mouth and spewing on to the floor. He tried to pull away in an attempt to cover his face but they still held him back. “Sew him up, I want him to remember this day.”_

_“One moment, my love.”_ _Sjöfn said looking up at her husband with a calm that she never had when it came to violence but his actions made her quiver between her thighs. Watching as all in attendance saw his strength that a king should be loved and feared and his gesture did certainly earn fear. Loki look at his wife, and took her by her hand and kissed it. “Is it enough?” She asked hearing_ _Øpir’s yelps still._

_“If you find it not enough, then as Queen of New Jotunheim you may give out a punishment you see fit.”_

_“Good.”_ _Sjöfn smiled and pulled way and faced_ _Øpir. “Guard hand me your sword.” She said reaching out her hand and taking the weapon in her hand. Loki stepped back and wanted to see what his dove would do. “Lay him out.”_ _Sjöfn ordered there were whispered and mumbles as they forced_ _Øpir on his back on the cold stone floor._ _Sjöfn dragged the blade of the sword on the floor and circled him. Loki watched in shock as his wife raised the sword and brought it down on_ _Øpir’s legs it wasn’t a clean cut. Øpir’s shrieks filled he hall, and Loki eyed his wife with a dark smile creeping to the sides of his thin blue lips._ _Sjöfn brought the sword up once more time and finally severed both legs right under the knee._

_“Who is the imp now?” She asked throwing the sword to the ground._

* * *

 

Sif covered her mouth at the story her once delicate friend had told. She couldn’t believe that she had that in her, such fierceness to stand with what they were taught were monsters and command respect of them who stood giant compared to her.

“You have chanced.” Queen Sif uttered. Sjöfn chuckled and shook her head and looked at her friend.

“A flower must have armor to survive in the cold, with out it would wither and die. Loki is my armor, for that Jötun to think he could hatch a plan to kill him…the idea of it made me full of rage.” She sat down on the lounger and crossed her legs. “But we don’t a habit of such violent acts, we only needed to make an example once. After that no one, would dear ever again.” Sif stared at her, how was it possible that this was the same girl that she had known her whole life. Sjöfn smiled widely and got up and took Sif by her hands. “Don’t look so surprised Sify.” She laughed how she did when they had been younger. “For I remember you’ve taken of many heads yourself.” Sif snickered and then laughed.

“I do miss swinging my sword.” Sif uttered and both of the Queen laughed loudly before heading back in to the palace.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Sjöfn ran her fingers along the detailed wooden frame of the bed, it had been over six hundred years since she had stepped foot in her husbands once chambers. It was so odd to be back even for a night. She moved to the window and looked out, his quarters had faced the palace gardens and Sjöfn smiled, remembering how many times he had taken her against the thick glass. Her breath causing condensation on the glass as he fucked her from behind, yanking her hair, gnashing his teeth as he slapped her ass.

Oh, the love they had made in that room.

Sjöfn let out a breathy sigh, remembering the night he deflowered her on that very bed.How he won her that night with his snake like trickery. 

“What are you daydreaming of?” Loki’s voice asked, she hadn’t heard him come in. He was very good at sneaking up on her, Sjöfn turned around to face him she gasped to see that he had turned back in to his Asgardian form that she had once known so well. “I thought that maybe since we are here…” He smiled walking towards her. She had grown so used to he real form that it was strange to see him the way he was. Sjöfn moved towards him and touched reached up and touched his face.

“I’ve forgotten what you look like with that mask on.” She whispered. Loki turned to the mirror and glanced at his form. The pale skin, green eyes and pink lips reminded him of the man he once was when was a prince of Asgard. A time when he lived for the attention of his ‘father’ and in the shadow of his brother.

“Do you miss this place?” He asked, Sjöfn put her arms around him from behind ad breathed in his scent of winter.

“I miss my mother and father, but my home is where you and my children are.” She said her hand slipping lower down his chest.

“Thor wants something from us.”

“What do we have that the Realm Eternal could want?” She asked her tone dropping in to a serious tone.

“He is horrible king, he’s waged many wars Across the Nine for the sake of ‘protection’ He might want troupes or even gold to finance is bullying. He hasn’t changed. But I know he wants from us…” Loki spoke looking at his wife’s reflection. “Odin dying was just to get us here….”

“Are you sure my love?” Sjöfn asked, she didn’t want to believe that there was some other motive but the idea of a political game made sense. The only other realm could even attempt to match Asgard was New Jötunheim and its million strong army of warriors that would fall on their swords and spears if their king so ordered.

“It seems it is his turn to feel jealousy.” Sjöfn smirked. “But I hope you are wrong my king.” Loki changed back to his true form.

“I hope I am as well.”

* * *

 

As expected there was a feast to be held for their short return to the Realm Eternal after six hundred years. Both sets of royalty sat at the high table eating and watching the festivities. Loki scanned the tables and faces for his children to see whom they were interacting with.

“You have son and I have a daughter.” Thor looking over to his brother with a smile and an idea to join their houses. “Now that would be an alliance between our kingdoms.” He suggested with a broad grin.

“I think that my daughter and your daughter have taking a shine to each other.” He uttered, Thor’s eyebrows shot up as Loki motioned to where the two girls sat. His second born Liv was sitting at a table with Thor’s only child daughter. Vigdis was golden haired like her father but she had Sif’s shape. The two girls were giggling, and to Thor he only saw to young women becoming friends. But Loki knew his Liv very well, she was charming and intelligent like her father and the way she looked at Vigdis told of another story. Thor sat back and huffed at the display.

“And any way Stian has a thing for Jotunn women.” Sjöfn chimed in after taking a sip of her wine. “No not saying that Vigdis isn’t beautiful but he likes them tall and blue but maybe we can marry our daughters” She chuckled lightheartedly seeing that Thor didn’t like that idea.

“Well if we did that they wouldn’t have any heirs now would they?” Thor said.

“I’m sure you and Sif will have many more children to worry about producing heirs.” Loki smiled “We should conceive another while we’re here.” He said looking down at his wife’s breasts that were in her snug corset, he loved how they raised and fell with each of breath she took.

“Oh my.” Sif laughed.

“No no. I just had one. You’re going to have to practice some self-control my king.” She said playfully waving her finger in a ‘tisk tisk’ manor.

“Oh really?” Loki asked raising his eyebrow and smirking down at his queen.

“Yes, really.” Sjöfn spoke before Loki nuzzled his face in to he crook of her neck causing her to laugh like a young girl in the heat of a summer romance. Some of the guests looked over at the king and queens behavior.

“How is it possible that they are worse then they were before?” Sif asked Thor, he laughed and poured more mead in to his large goblet.

Vigdis looked up to the head table seeing her parent’s expressions at her ‘uncle’ and his wife’s public display of affection.

“You’re parents really love each other?” She asked in her breathy tone. Liv turned around and rolled her eyes and let out a disgusted groan.

“Ugh, they are like that all the time. That’s why there’s five of us.” Liv grumbled. Stian sat down next to his younger sister popping a few grapes in to his mouth.

“Prepare for ultimate embarrassment.” He said, Liv looked back over at her parents.

“Sometimes I think they do things like this just to horrify us.” She groaned, seeing her mother pulling Loki by his hand trying to get him to dance with her. Loki rolled his eye with a smile and got up out of the chair at the urging of his wife. Sjöfn moved around her husband with seduction, moving her hips in such a way that most men in the room couldn’t take their eyes off of her.

“Do you remember Fastelavn that one year?” She asked, Loki grabbed her by her waist and yanked her towards him, they moved with the sound of the music.

“How could I forget? That was the night I realized why so many men wanted you.” Loki said causing her to smile; she pulled away as if avoiding his touch. Loki took her hand again and she twirled.  He grabbed her hips and forced her backside against his crotch.  “I almost fucked you in the gardens.” He growled in to her ear as her hips moved.

Thor and Sif watch the two dance from the head table.  Sif leaned back in her chair festivals hadn’t really interested her and since becoming queen she found them dull but she couldn’t help but chuckle at the two.

“I didn’t think they would be so happy.” She said.

“Neither did I.” Thor uttered back setting his glass down on the table. “Sometimes I wonder if it was a good idea for him to become king.” Sif looked over at her husband and with surprise. Over the years Thor had not changed, like he missed a lesson he was still very much a boy swinging his hammer wanting every thing the light touched. And now the light had blessed their New Jötunheim a glittering blue possible threat.

“Your fathers plan was to control Jötunheim though Loki but it didn’t work out that way. Thor, please they are our friends they don’t want anything to with Asgard. I understand that you are nervous of the power they’ve gained but…please I beg you to leave them be.”

“I am King!” Thor snapped at his wife, she blinked back and put her goblet down and got up from her chair.

“You have these moments, when you are vain, greedy and cruel. You might want to work on that my king.” Sif hissed before leaving.

“Sif!” He called after his wife but ignored him and left the hall.  He signed and looked back up to see that Loki and Sjöfn where to be found.

* * *

Sjöfn held in a giggle as she hid behind a pillar in the empty hallway. She peeked around and went to step way but she felt a hand grab her from behind and pull her in to the chamber.

“You can’t sneak away from me.” Loki purred in her ear. She turned around to see him holding a goblet full of wine.  Sjöfn yanked it out of his hand and took a gulp, some of it dripping down her chin and down on to her cleavage and corset. They both had forgotten how strong Asgardian alcohol was. Loki licked his lips and slapped the goblet out of his wife’s hand. It clanked to the floor and spilt everywhere.  He grabbed her and crushed his lips against her’s before licking the trail of wine off of her chin. Sjöfn grabbed him by his long silky hair and forced her tongue in to his mouth.  She went to back up but staggered and fell backwards to the marble floor.

“Clumsy are we?” He asked before greeting on top of her and pinning her to the floor. The smell of the wine permeated though the chambers, the scent only driven them even madder with drunken passion. He yanked open her corset, popping two of the clasps in the process but she didn’t care, she had plenty more. He pinched her sensitive nipples causing her to writhe and whine under him. He smirked seeing a bit of her milk seep out. He leaned down and took her right nipple in to his mouth and sucked. Sjöfn whined and bit her lip; he really did enjoy how it tasted. He pulled way and licked his lips clean.

“I could sick on these tits all day.” He said pinching her other nipple before he licked the sticky wine from between her cleavage. Loki waved his hand rendering her naked under him.

“Loki…pleaseeee.” She moaned, slipping her fingers in to her wet pussy. She squeaked when Loki pulled her up off of the floor and carried her to the bed. He plopped her down and yanked her by her ankles and pulled her to the edge and getting on his knees.

“I’ve been thinking about lapping up this cunt all day long.” He breaded pulling her lower lips open with his thumbs. “So wet…” He breathed before burying his face between her thighs, his cool tongue licking at her clit quickly before dipping inside.

“Oh…yessss.” Sjöfn moaned as she ran her fingers though his hair. He sucked on her clit knowing that it drover her wild. Sjöfn’s hips bucked and she arched her back. “I want your cock…give me your cock.” She demanded as best as she could under pants. Loki pulled away from her pussy, licking his lips clean of her taste.

“You want me inside of you?” He teased biting the inside of thigh causing her to yelp. As the sudden slight pain shot to her cunt causing her to throb with even more need.

“Yes!” She squeaked. Loki stood up lazily waving his hand causing his clothing to vanish in a wash of magic. Sjöfn licked her lips at the slight of him, loving how his brilliant blue skin looked in the dim light. He stroked his length, as he looked down at her with a smirk.

“Is this what you want?” He asked playfully, she nodded wetting her lips as she watched a bead of pre-seed dribble from the tip. Loki scooped the clear liquid up with his finger and knelt on the bed over her. He moved his finger to her mouth and she licked it off, moaning lovingly at the taste. “You’re so bad.” He breathed, thrusting his hips and pushing his cock inside of her. He grabbed her tightly by her waist and filled her.

“Give it to me hard.” Sjöfn panted, Loki growled and indulged her request. He pushed her legs up driving himself as deep as he could as he pounded in to her ruthlessly.

“Ahh! Fuck!” She cried out grabbing the sheets.

“Is this hard enough for you? Hum?” He panted, Sjöfn only nodded franticly. The wet sounds of him driving himself in to her filled the chamber. Sjöfn bit her lip wrinkling her brow, she wasn’t going to last very long if he kept it up, his cock was pressing and rubbing against the spot inside of her that always made her lose her mind. Her pussy quivered around him, her toes curled and she choked out nonsense as her eyes rolled in to the back of her head. Her body reacted and she forced him out of her as she squirted all over the bed with a scream. Loki wasn’t off put that she made a mess and gotten him wet. He only smirked before grabbing her and flipping her over on her stomach. She was still dazed when he forced her hips up and slammed back in to her. Sjöfn yelped in to the mattress as he fucked her just as hard, he smacked her ass causing her to moan with pleasure.

“Fuck…” He growled as his cock tensed up, digging his nails in to the soft flesh of her hips as his hips bucked desperately. Sjöfn hummed, feeling come inside of her. Loki threw his head back with a groan thrusting a few more times before pulling out. “Well my dear, I think you might have woken all of Asgard with your cries.” Loki smiled. Sjöfn sighed lying down and kicking the wet over sheet off and on to the floor.

“You should have covered my mouth, you know how I get….” She said, as Loki laid next to her.

“Oh no, I wanted them to hear.” He smirked pulling her in to his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

The smell of death hung in the air of Odin's chamber. Sjöfn could tell by Loki's expression that he did not care to see him, doing this as only a favor to Frigga so she could feel that her family was together once more, for the last time. Loki's grip on his wife's hand grew tighter the closer they got, the form in the bed coming in to view. Frigga walked ahead of them going to his bedside.

"Odin, you have visitors." She whispered to him but he didn't react and neither them knew if his mind as still there or gone. They saw him now, the large bed dwarfing his once demanding stature. He looked so small, weak, dying. There was nothing of The All-father there, just a frail old man. Odin turned his head slightly, his one blue eye was now clouded, but he still saw Loki who wore his Asgardian mask to ease the sight of him. Odin lifted his bony hand towards Loki, Sjöfn looked at her husband he wore and expression aloofness.

"L-Loki?" The All-Father whispered, Loki walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed.

 "Yes." He spoke, still with a distain that bit at Frigga, he wasn't looking at his father but rather a man that lied and used him like a pawn. Using him as a political piece rather then loving him as a son, but Loki had grown as a man, now a King and a father. He held on to his pride but only inside, he knew that peace between New Jötunheim and Asgard was important and for that reason and for his mother he saw Odin. He looked over to Sjöfn and she approached, it would have been accustom sign of respect for her to bow to him but she didn't. She was no longer a maiden of Asgard, her title and respect didn't not come from being the daughter of The Guardian. But rather stood there as queen, ever still beautiful but her change was obvious. Still a rabbit but now with the heart of a lion. Odin struggled to speak again, Frigga leaned over him to hear his whisper.

"He asks if you two are happy." She said, fighting tears behind her blue eyes.

"Yes. We are." Loki spoke looking at Odin, he took Odin's cold hand and forced a smile. Odin's lip trembled slightly as he looked at Loki, no one was sure what he was thinking but a tear ran down his wrinkled cheek. 

"Good." He managed to utter. Loki swore he saw remorse on his face, an expression he had never seen from him. He squeezed Loki's hand as best as he could. "My son..." He breathed, Loki closed his eyes at the word and stood up. He leaned over Odin and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. 

"I forgive you." 

* * *

 

Both of them wanted nothing more then to leave Asgard but after they had seen Odin for the last time Thor had said that needed to speak them. Loki gave his wife a look as they entered the room, the same one where six hundred years ago, Odin had told him the truth about who is as. Ruining the life he knew yet giving him a new one, but the feeling of dread clung to air, thick and viscous. Loki took a seat at the table, only after pulling out a chair for his wife. 

"Perhaps this is a conversation that should be had with just the kings." Thor said glancing at Sjöfn, he expected her to oblige him and leave seeing as Sif wasn't there at all. Loki chuckled slightly, putting his and on his wife's knee and looking at Thor across the long table.

"You know, in New Jötunheim that to even make a deceleration of war requires the signatures of the king  _and_  queen." Loki said, seeing the look that came across his brothers face. "So if you would like to discuss politics then you will have to do so in front of my lady as well." Sjöfn looked at Thor with a small expression of self satisfaction as she sat up straighter in her chair. Thor took a sip of his wine and set the goblet down. Loki shifted uncomfortably, seeing Thor look down and intertwine his fingers. His face was easy to read, he had never been good at hiding when something was wrong. 

"Enough of this." Loki said growing sick of the tension. "What does Asgard want with us?" Thor looked up at Loki and tensed his lips. The Golden King sat back in his high backed chair.

"I want to know that Jötunheim is a true ally of Asgard." 

" _New_  Jötunheim." Sjöfn corrected. 

"Yes, well. As King of Asgard I need reassurance that we have a solid alliance." Thor spoke.

"Since when throughout my six hundred year rule have I put that worry in your mind? This our first contact since we left, why are you troubled?" Loki asked, keeping a stone face. He knew it, Odin's last days had been a ploy to get them there.

"That is just the thing..." Thor said getting up, his red cape trailing behind him, kicking up a small amount of dust on the golden floor. "I have waged wars, had to stop marauder uprisings with no assistance from your realm I would think that as my brother.."

"Be at your beck and call?" Loki asked. Thor turned around to face him, Loki didn't flinch nor blink. The man that he was, the man that stood in his brothers shadow had changed, in to someone fearless and dangerous.

"Do not twist my words, Loki." Thor snapped. "I'm simply asking for.." Loki stood pushing his chair back, Sjöfn did not flinch nor put her hand up to calm him. She knew what Thor was asking, he didn't want an alliance he wanted them to swear fealty to Asgard. 

"My realm doesn't involved it's self with senseless bullying for the sake of your ego, Thor." Loki cut.

"Are you saying that you are not an ally?" Thor asked raising his voice. 

"Don't you dare raise your voice at him." Sjöfn said instantly defensive about how Thor's tone sounded. 

"I have lived my live being bullied by you, not anymore. My realm has nothing to do with Asgard!  _Your_  father saw to that when he lied to me my whole life and then shipped me off to a frozen rock!" Loki cut, his Asgardian mask melting way reveling his true self. "I see what this is, you see what I have." Loki hissed behind his teeth. "You see what I have created, you see what Jötunheim has become and now you see it as a threat." Loki pointed at Thor. "You see me as a threat." Thor lowered his brow clinching his fists, it was true Loki had flourished. It was obvious that the Jötunn people loved and worshiped him. They had a millions strong army, all of them willing to fall on their spears if he gave the order. That mothers would smother their first borns if their queen said they needed a sacrifice.  That kind of devotion could be dangerous.  Sjöfn stood up, calmly smoothing her corset and touching Loki's shoulder softly.

"My love I believe we have out stayed our welcome. It is time for us to return home." She said calmly, her golden eyes glancing at Thor.

"Yes, I do believe so." Loki said turning away and heading to the door.

"Brother if you walk away I'll-" Thor yelled like a boy who couldn't get his way by his strength. 

"I'm not your brother." Loki said, not turning around to face Thor. Him and Sjöfn hand in hand. Neither of them sure how far Thor would go for his pride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because this shit about to get buck as hell.


	13. Chapter 13

Sjöfn watched her husband pace back and forth in the throne room as baby Ebba suckled at her breasts. She thought about how they had gathered their children and companions leaving Asgard only with words to Heimdall at The Bifrost.

_“Father. I want you to know that I’m no longer a rabbit. I am now one head of a two-headed snake. And I hope your king knows that this snake has fangs.”_

She hated to see the look on father’s face but he already knew there was more to their visit than just sentiment. Heimdall had feared it but possibly on the horizon there was something dark coming between the realms.

“Darling, stop pacing my love. It isn’t helping.” she said looking down at the baby at her brown nipple.

“I cannot believe him.” Loki hissed.

“Why? He’s always been a fool, my love.”

“He threated by us, now he fears me because I’ve become strong.” Loki paused and rubbed his chin. “I believe he wants war.”

Sjöfn chuckled and shook her head. “He has waged so many wars in the last six hundred years. The Asagrdian people might not have any more moral left for their King. He has spent gold like it’s water on these battles. He has been trying to live up to Odin by manufacturing these wars.” she said.

“War makes a king.”

“Not true. You’re a king and we’ve waged none, because we didn’t need to.” she spoke.

“But I am the product of a war…” Loki paused. “Of the last great war without it we wouldn’t have built all of this.” He raised his hands. “Like I said war makes a king. He is living in the shadow of Odin much like I lived in his.”

“But war with us? He has no idea what he’s asking for. Your people love you. They would die for you, you are worshiped. You are their savior that saved this people from a slow genocide brought on to them by Asgard. It would another great war far more deadly than the war between Odin and Laufey.” Sjöfn spoke looking sad that idea, she knew that this would be a horribly feud.

“If we have to battle Asgard. Would you hate me?” Loki asked looking at his queen who’s face reminded him of the Realm Eternal every time he looked at her, the mother of his children who were of both worlds.

“I am Jötunn. I only have memories and childhood lies connecting me to that realm, but you my darling...” Loki walked over to her, reaching down and stroking her smooth cheek with the back of his hand. “You’re blood is made of gold.” Sjöfn sighed at his cold touch.

“I was once the Golden Girl of Asgard…but now I am the Queen of New Jötunnheim.” Sjöfn took Loki by his hand and looked up at him, loving his red eyes more than she could have loved his green ones that came with his mask. 

“They casted us out and now they realize that it all didn’t happen how they hoped.” There was the sudden bang of the metal and ice hall doors swinging open. Loki turned around to see his head general Bodil “Your majesties, The Bifrost has been opened.” she said as she bowed to them.

“What?” Loki hissed.

“There is only one Asgardian, he says he is a messenger but he is far too heavy armored not to be warrior as well.” Bodil said as she stood up. 

“Bring him to us.” Loki said taking a seat on his throne.

“Yes, my lord.” She turned around. “Bring him in!” she called. Two guards appeared at the door ushering in the Asgardian. He looked young, strong obviously made for battle rather than delivering messages.

“What word do you deliver, boy?” Loki asked taking a seat at his throne.

“I come with a message from King Thor.” he said.

“Well obviously.” Loki muttered rolling his eyes. “His the All-Father dead?”

“Yes.” the messenger nodded, but Sjöfn narrowed her eyes at him. Noticing that he carried a rolled up piece of parchment in his hand.

“That isn’t what you’ve come to tells us, is it?” she asked. He shook his head and then unrolled the parchment.

“On the Order of King Thor the new All-Father, this is a declaration..” Both Loki and Sjöfn leaned forward slightly at his words. “Of a treaty...” Both the king and queen let out sighs of relief. “Between Asgard and New Jötunnheim.” Loki watched him as his hand shook as he read the letter. “The stipulations of this treaty are the aid and assistance of either realm to the other in a time of war, including financial assistance, troops and goods.” Loki looked at his wife and raised his eyebrow. She motioned for Bodil who stepped to her side and the queen handed her new born daughter off to the general.

“This treaty…” The messenger tried to keep talking but Loki but his hand up.

“Enough.” he said getting up and walking towards the Asgardian.  “Tell me, why are you shaking?” he asked.

“Nervous.” he spoke simply.

“That is some fine armor.” His blue eyes looked up at the queen as she clicked her nails on the armrests of the metal throne before she too stood.

“And yet you are nervous to send a letter?” Loki asked running his hands though his long black hair.  Suddenly Loki inhaled sharply and turned around to look at his wife feeling something, he wasn’t sure what it was for a spilt second and then he realized.

“The Casket!” he hissed with those words the guards took off. The Casket of Ancient Winters was the most holy thing in the whole realm. It was connected to him by magic only answering to it’s king in that moment he knew someone had dared touch it as it sat behind a thick sheet of ice in its own mausoleum.

“Really is this…” He pulled the letter out of the Asgardians hand and ripped it up. “...Distraction…the best your king could do? Tisk, tisk, tisk.”

“He thought Loki wouldn’t notice?” Sjöfn chuckled. "Thor has grown more foolish through the years."

“The Casket brings us power in stealing it he hoped what? For the same slow genocide Odin had given this world thus making us have to rely on them, subservient to them again?” Loki hissed between his teeth. The Asgardaian drew his sword and put it to the king’s face before he could open his mouth to utter one word his fate had been set in stone. Sjöfn stepped behind him with out his noticing, she grabbed a hand full of his hair and yanked his head back before slicing his throat with the dagger that she kept on her at all times.  Loki flinched only slightly when a spurt of blood hit him in the face. General Bodil wasn’t shocked by the Queens reaction she had killed before on the grounds that her husband had been disrespected.

“The last thing you see will be the face of my King.” She whispered in his ear. He gargled on his blood, his body shaking.  “And knowing that the day you died is the day that New Jötunnheim declared on Asgard.” Loki spoke; the messenger’s body gave one last twitch before Sjöfn dropped him to the stone floor with a thud. The doors opened again and the guards had two more Asgardians. Who has soon as they saw the blood and the dead body of their comrade lost their resolve.

“No! The King said-“ one of them sputtered

“He said that you wouldn’t kill us! He said that you wouldn’t!” Loki looked at his wife and wife as she wiped her dagger off on the bottom of her dress.

“Does he think of me as that weak?” he asked.

“Bodil can you please take my daughter and find one of my handmaidens, she’ll put her to bed.”

“Yes, my Queen and what should we do with these two?” she looked back over at the Asgardians who were more than unprepared for the violence that Loki and Sjöfn had inflicted on the messenger.

“Take them to the dungeons. I will interrogate them myself. Darling..” turned his attention to his wife. “I want you to prepare a speech for the court and then the Jötun people. Let them know that war is coming.”

“Yes, Loki.” Sjöfn nodded watching her husband walk away, he paused and then turned back to the body that was spilling blood all over his floor.

“Put his body outside of the palace so Heimdall can see it. Make it known that the snake has fangs.” He added before leaving the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the attempted stealing of the Casket is meant to draw parallels between this AU and the start of Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember non of the events of Thor happened in this AU.


End file.
